<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waterfalls Coming Out of Your Mouth by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412778">Waterfalls Coming Out of Your Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Cults, Ghosts, Love, Lust, M/M, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, graveyards, this song is so good on repeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George travels to the city graveyard, tired and stressed, and meets a ghost. As their feelings grow for each other, their love and lust grow stronger and stronger, but the living and dead can never be together.<br/>--<br/>inspired by Waterfalls Coming Out of Your Mouth by Glass Animals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waterfalls Coming Out of Your Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first mcyt fanfic and I haven't written in a while either so I hope u all enjoy :)</p>
<p>if you figure out who I am, no you didn't, also please don't spread this lmfao thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one of those nights. The nights where George couldn’t think clearly. The nights where his headache throbbed as he tried to work. The nights where nothing would go right in his code but he couldn’t figure out the problem. These kinds of nights sucked.</p>
<p>	He slammed his laptop shut and groaned.</p>
<p>	“Fresh air,” he mumbled, “I need air.”</p>
<p>	He grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes and walked out of his apartment building. He jogged his way away from the city, dodging the shady alleyways with drug dealing pricks and homeless people, who were sure to rob him or at least throw something at him. The neon lights of the city were dazzling, sure, but they just hurt George’s eyes. He reached the entrance to the city graveyard after a 10-minute walk.</p>
<p>	Most people wouldn’t go straight to a graveyard to walk, but the city air was stuffy and warm. The graveyard always had colder air, at least to George, and at least the cell service there wasn’t strong enough for anyone to be able to contact him. He was free from work, friends, and his slightly annoying girlfriend who clung to him at any chance she got. Although he loved (well, loved is a strong word) her, she was extremely clingy and possessive to the point where she told him he wasn’t allowed to talk to his female coworkers.</p>
<p>	 He ignored the “do not enter at night” sign and walked down the path, not bothering to turn on his phone flashlight, because the most he could trip on was the little pebbles all along the path. Besides, the moon was bright enough to illuminate his surroundings.</p>
<p>	Graveyards, to most people, are cold and lonely places where their loved ones lay dead, buried under the ground. George saw them that way, of course, but that feeling of loneliness made it feel more calming, like a place to collect his thoughts and cool his head.</p>
<p>	George walked by rows of graves, some with flowers on top, some with offerings, some with letters, and some with fresh tears. His nose and cheeks became red from the cold and his hands were numbed. In an effort to keep them from freezing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked a bit faster down the trail.</p>
<p>	His pace slowed as he saw someone in the distance. A couple of graves away from where he was standing, he saw another man. Tall, blonde, and wearing a dirty dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. He was sitting on a tombstone, legs outstretched, with his hands on the fresh sunflowers placed on the grave. Strange choice of flowers, and an even stranger place to sit. From what he could see, the man had a mop of dirty blond hair, or maybe it was just blond, it was hard to tell from the distance.</p>
<p>	What was really bizarre was the man had a faint glow and seemed transparent. George waved it off to just his sleep-deprived brain playing tricks on him. He continued his walk and got closer to the man. the man looked up, and George got a better look at his face. Bright, green eyes and freckles dotting his face in various places. He was handsome, for sure, and that made George nervous to speak to him. His face and hands were littered with scars. A small slash on the cheek, not looking completely healed, a little scar on the lip, and one on his hand. but honestly, to George, that made him more handsome.</p>
<p>	“Hey?” George mustered up the courage to speak to him, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>	“Y-you can see me?” the man asked, sounding shocked.</p>
<p>	“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be able to?” George chuckled nervously but began to realize what was going on.</p>
<p>	“Oh, uh, nevermind that then,” the man said, nervously chuckling, “Anyways, why are you out here in a graveyard? Here to visit someone? Visiting at night isn’t the smartest idea.”</p>
<p>	“Hah, just needed to clear my mind,” George replied, looking at the moon.</p>
<p>	“Ah, yeah, I understand that. It’s pretty calming here,” he also looked up, “The moon is quite pretty today.”</p>
<p>	“It is, it is, I can’t normally see it when I’m in the city. Why are you out here?” George looked back at the man.</p>
<p>	“The name’s Clay. And I guess I’m here because I can’t leave,” Clay met George's eyes.</p>
<p>	The more George looked, the more obvious it became that Clay was actually glowing and was transparent, and the more the truth solidified in his mind. He noticed other little details too, the dress shirt had dirt on the sleeves, the bottom half of his shoes were caked with mud, even his face and neck had dirt stains.</p>
<p>	“My name’s George, question, why are you sitting on a grave and why are you so dirty?”</p>
<p>	“Well, I-I’m,” Clay stuttered, “I’m a ghost.”</p>
<p>	“That explains a lot, honestly,” George replied, taking one more glance at his outfit, “I’m guessing this is your grave?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah, it’s mine, you can sit if you’d like,” Clay replied, patting his see-through hand next to him.</p>
<p>	George grabbed the sunflowers and placed them in front of the tomb, the granite being cold to the touch. He took a seat and examined the stone with writing engraved into it. It was weathered away, but he could still make out his first name and “he will always be with us.” “Quite honestly never thought I’d be sitting with a ghost on their own grave, you sure this isn’t like, offensive?”</p>
<p>	Clay chuckled slightly, making George’s heart jump a bit. His voice was smooth and melodic. “No, no, I promise, you’re not offending me.”</p>
<p>	“I wonder how I’m able to see you, can I touch you?” George reached out to touch Clay’s arm, but his hand passed through him. “Well, that answer’s my question.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I’m not sure how you’re able to see me either.” Clay sighed a bit.</p>
<p>	“Can you see other ghosts?” George pondered, kicking a small rock on the ground. The temperature felt like it dropped even more, making him shiver slightly.</p>
<p>	“Only some, I’m pretty sure it’s only people I had a strong connection to when I was alive because I’ve talked with my grandfather. You would think I could speak with my own family but...” Clay’s voice held lingering sadness. “I wonder why I can speak with you though, do you recognize me?”</p>
<p>	“Not in the slightest, unless you’re a childhood friend I completely forgot about,” George laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. Fortunately, it worked, and Clay smiled slightly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I don’t know you either, hopefully, we get to know the truth sooner or later.”</p>
<p>	George pulled out his phone and checked the time. 5 am. 1 hour until the graveyard would open and he would get caught and fined.</p>
<p>	“What model of phone is that?” Clay questioned, looking at the shiny screen and clear case. The case has a small polaroid of George and his best friend Nick. They were both wearing 2020 glasses and hats, both were holding white claws, and they were pretending to kiss each other.</p>
<p>	“Oh, it’s the iPhone X,” George replied, turning it on to show him his lock screen of his girlfriend and him on an ice cream date. They both looked happy, sure, but she had dragged him there for photos then left immediately after posting to Instagram. George called his friend Darryl to enjoy the ice cream with him instead. All his friends wondered why he didn’t break up with her yet, and he didn’t even know for himself.</p>
<p>	“You both look happy,” Clay smiled, looking at the screen.</p>
<p>	“She’s,” George started, “actually, nevermind, it’s not important. Anyways I think I have to leave now, I don’t want to get fined for trespassing. I’ve learned the hard way the fines are really expensive.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, go ahead, don’t worry about it,” Clay told him, ignoring the first bit about his girlfriend, taking note of her being a touchy subject. George stood up, face turning even more red than before, the cold biting at his nose and cheeks.</p>
<p>	“Bye, Clay,” George looked back at the blond man, who gave him a small smile. His heart pounded more, and he was glad the cold hid his blushing. <i>You cannot be falling for a dead man,</i> he thought to himself, <i>It wouldn’t work out anyways. </i></p>
<p>	“Bye, George, come visit me sometime soon, okay?” he stood up to wave goodbye to his new friend. “It was truly nice talking to a living person for a change.”</p>
<p>	George waved bye to Clay and jogged off to the entrance of the graveyard, waiting for night to fall once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>